Sick
by Kiyoko-kun
Summary: Leon walks in his house, hoping for some peace and quiet. That's not going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Kingdom Hearts

_**Claimer:**_ I own all OC's

_**Plot: **_All Leon wants is some peace and quiet. But with a sick Sora, Cloud and Riku in tow, it doesn't seem like that's going to happen.

OoOoO

Leon walked into his four room house and sighed. Finally, some peace and-

"LEON!" Sora screamed.

Leon sighed again and debated on whether or not to ignore the nuisance he called a little brother.

"Leon!" Sora screamed again. Was he in...tears?

_Why? Why can't I just get some peace and quiet when I come home?_ Leon looked up at the ceiling, glaring.

_Is that to much to ask? Haven't I suffered enough?_

Leon went into Sora's room, to see him hunched over a pile of-

_Oh gods._

"Sora?" Leon had to call on every piece of self-control he had so he wouldn't run out of the room screaming. He was never good with bodily fluids. Sora looked up with tears in his eyes, apologetically glancing at the mess his stomach bestowed upon them.

"I don't feel so good." Leon sighed. That much was obvious. He didn't move from his place at the door, but gestured Sora to come to him. When he came, Leon placed his hand on Sora's forehead. He frowned at the heat coming from Sora.

"Come on." They went to the bathroom where Sora checked his temperature.

"101.3. That's high. Go lay down on the couch, I'll clean up the mess." While Sora went to obey, the door opened and Leon's long time friend and roommate, Cloud, entered the scene.

"What's that smell?"

"Sora threw up in his room." Cloud nodded and went to the kitchen to fix himself some coffee. Leon headed the opposite direction to his doom.

After Leon had washed his hands (twice) and escorted Sora to his, now clean, room, he walked to the kitchen, where Cloud's head lay on the table.

"You feel ok?" Leon fixed himself a cup of coffee and sat across from the blond. When Cloud didn't answer, Leon became worried.

_Please don't be sick._

A sneeze was heard.

_Oh, the irony. _

Leon sighed and put two fingers to his temple, a sign that a headache was coming on. Cloud got up wordlessly, and went to his room.

_Two sick people in the same house. _

Leon ran his fingers through his hair and finished his cup of coffee when the door opened and closed a third time that day. Riku came through the kitchen, ignored Leon and searched through the cupboards for something. When he didn't find it, he turned to Leon.

"Where are the cough drops?"

_No. He can't be sick._

Leon closed his eyes and pointed to the last cupboard Riku searched.

"Top shelf." Riku grabbed them and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Riku," Leon started. Riku turned around, and Leon immediately saw how sick he was. His normally pale skin was even more pale, and a light sheen of sweat covered the boy's upper lip. Leon shook his head.

"Never mind."

"Leon!" Sora called. Leon opened the door, while balancing two cups of tea in one hand.

"What?" He said, more harshly than intended. When he saw Sora begin to tear up, he sighed.

"Sorry. Yes, Sora?" Sora sniffed and coughed.

"I need another blanket." Leon nodded and closed the door. He walked into Cloud's room and placed one cup of tea on his nightstand.

"There's your tea. Do you need anything else?" Cloud shook his head, groaned at the headache it caused, and flopped back down. Leon left and went into Riku's room.

"Thanks Leon." Riku was really pathetic looking. While the other's might be more sick than he was, he looked worse. His hair had gone extremely flat, lost its sheen, and lost its buoyancy. His skin was now translucent and covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"No problem." Leon got out of there as fast as he could.

_Finally, some peace and quiet._

Leon rested his head on the back of the recliner and sighed in relief. After running around all day for the three sick boys, he finally got a bit of rest. His head was pounding, and his skin felt clammy and-

_Oh, no. _

Leon sneezed.

OoOoO

_**Thought I'd try something new from the normally angsty stuff I write. Tell me what you think. Rate and Review.**_

_**Kiyoko-kun.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well...after being haunted by Kitty-chan, who checks my reviews (she hacks my email account), and being pursuaded by two very convincing readers (you know who you are), this is the continuation of **_**Sick**_**. Something I never meant to do, but did anyway. **

_**I don't own KH...never have.**_

**Sick pt. 2**

**___________________**

As Cloud stared dejectedly at the sniffling, sneezing, red and running nosed, pale, and light shade of green Leon laying on his bed, he came to two conclusions.

1. Leon was very,_ very_ sick.

2. Everyone in this house was usless when it came to caring to other people.

And not for lack of trying, of course. Sora was the first to get over the bug that seemed to spread like wildfire in the house. And when he discovered that Leon was sick and still going to work, little Sora called Cid and told him that Leon wasn't coming to work until he was healed.

That, of course, started an conversation on the phone that led to a very...colorful argument. Everyone was surprised when Sora won.

After that little scene was over, Sora fed Leon three cans of chicken noodle soup (all expired), six bags of coughdrops (Sora didn't read where it said wait two hours before taking another), and two bottles of NightQuil (Leon was so delierous that Sora taped him singing 'I'm a little teapot' on his phone). Leon didn't even wake up when he puked it all up.

Riku was next to get over the bug. He knew a little more than Sora on how to help, so things didn't go quite as badly. Leon wasn't delierous, puking violently, or dead, so the two boys figured they did a good job. That was, of course, until Leon woke up in a haze, ate all the chocolate in the house (Cloud was _not_ happy), then puked it all up in Riku's shoes (this made Cloud very happy).

Cloud was the last to get over the bug. At first, he ignored Leon, because he had his own job to do to bring _some_ type of money into the apartment, and figured, quite stupidly, that the two boys could handle one sick Leon all on their own. But after waking up at four in the morning to hear Leon run to the restroom and empty his stomach (twice), buying new shoes (Sora thought it'd be a good idea to see Leon eat all the chocolate in the house agian), and seeing that all the chocolate in the house was missing (agian), he decided that something had to be done.

He called an apartment meeting.

Only two apartment meetings had been called in the six years the boys had lived together. The time Sora downed a whole bar of chocolate-flavored Exlax ("But they looked like _chocolate!_"), and the time Riku broke his foot so badly the bone popped out of his sock. So they had been doing pretty well, but now, now was a disaster.

"Maybe we should just take him to a doctor." Riku said, eyeing Leon with obvious distaste. Cloud shook his head. No, taking him to a doctor wouldn't do anything, and besides, Leon hated doctors (actually, he hated needles, and the only doctor around was Merlin, who was a bit on the crazy side).

"Maybe we should call Arieth." Sora said, and Cloud considered it before shaking his head no agian. Arieth was married with two kids. She probably wouldn't have enough time to come over and help. Besides, she would bring her kids, and Cloud didn't know how to deal with them. He would just let Sora play with them, but that would be like having three kids, and...well...Cloud wasn't ready for any kids. Ever.

Leon coughed horsely and opened his eyes, staring with clouded eyes at all the people surrounding his bed.

"Was'rong?" He asked. "Who died?" Riku sniffed and held his nose, and Sora giggled at the theatrics that he preformed.

"You smell like the dead Leon." Riku said, all wits and smart comebacks. Poor Leon couldn't even manage a proper glare, looking more like he was squinting at the sight of the boy's silver hair (which Cloud wouldn't blame him for). Cloud rolled his eyes and stuffed a spoonful of medicine down Leon's throat, watching in horrid fasination as he choked on it, then swollowed it down. Leon glared at Cloud, then montioned for them all to get out. All of them left except Cloud, who dragged Leon (he really did smell like the dead) to the shower and placed him in it.

"Maybe if you take a shower, you'll feel better." Cloud said, leaving Leon to it.

A half an hour later, Cloud went to check on him, only to find him passed out on the floor.

They took him to Merlin.

_________________________________

Merlin smiled as he packed up his medical supplies. He handed Cloud a glass full of glowing green stuff.

"Give this to him in an hour, then agian a hour after that, and he'll be good as new in the morning." With that, Merlin snapped his medical bag shut and left the house, leaving the boy's to thier own devices. Cloud shrugged and put the green stuff down on the table, then went to fix dinner.

He burnt it, so they ordered out.

Three hours later, Leon was up and moving around, the green gone from his face. He scowled and grumbled, threatened to break Sora's phone (Sora shrieked and ran) and took another shower, so they all figured that he was fine.

Then he turned around.

Cloud nearly groaned.

Riku nearly laughed.

Sora did laugh.

Leon had a lion's tail.

__________________________________________

_Eh, not my best work, but I did this within ten minutes. I hope you like it, and I'll probably come back to edit it later. Well, until then, Rate and Review my pretties! _

Kiyoko-kun

Co-written and edited by:

Kitty-chan

Dedicated to:


End file.
